1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, it relates to a surface-mounted type semiconductor device which is mounted on the surface of a wiring board and a method of fabricating the same.
The present invention also relates to a lead frame which is employed for fabricating the surface-mounted type semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 14 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a conventional surface-mounted type semiconductor device (TSOP).
Referring to FIG. 14, this semiconductor device 1 comprises a die pad 2, a semiconductor chip 3 which is die-bonded onto the upper surface of this die pad 2 with solder or resin, a plurality of connection leads 5 which are connected to the semiconductor chip 3 through wires 4, and a resin part 6 exposing only end portions of the connection leads 5 and integrally covering the same.
The resin part 6 is so molded as to seal the internal members.
A suspending lead 7 is adapted to stably hold the die pad 2 in respective steps of fabricating the semiconductor device 1.
FIG. 15 is a perspective view showing a semi-finished state of the semiconductor device 1, with the semiconductor chip 3 being die-bonded onto the die pad 2 and completely subjected to a wire bonding step in steps of fabricating the semiconductor device 1.
The die pad 2 is held by a guide frame 8 through the suspending lead 7 while the connection leads 5 are also held by the guide frame 8, whereby the die pad 2 is maintained in constant positional relation with respect to the connection leads 5.
The connection leads 5 are flush with the guide frame 8, while the forward end of the suspending lead 7 is slightly downwardly bent to hold the die pad 2 in a lower position. Therefore, inner leads 5b are substantially flush with the upper major surface of the semiconductor chip 3 as shown in FIG. 14, so that the former can be easily and reliably wire-bonded with the latter.
Respective outer leads 5a and the suspending lead 7 are interconnected with each other through tie bars 9, so that the leads are prevented from misalignment as well as from imperfect junction.
A method of fabricating the aforementioned semiconductor device 1 comprises the following steps: